Fliegende Teppiche ins Reich der Fantasie
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Prequel zu "Ein Garten, den man in der Tasche trägt". Enrico, ein junger Bücherwurm, strandet in der Menschenwelt. Albus Dumbledore, ein junger, talentierter Schüler in Hogwarts, streift des Nachts durch die Verbotene Abteilung. Eine Begegnung...


**Fliegende Teppiche ins Reich der Fantasie **von **Bookworm El V**

_Disclaimer: __*seufz* Alles wie gehabt. Ich bin immer noch nicht J.K.R. Harry Potter und Konsorten gehören mir nicht, und mein Konto sieht auch nach der Veröffentlichung dieser Story aus wie immer._

_Alles, was hier mir gehört, sind Ausführung, Fehler, OCs und die Buchwelt._

Enrico runzelte die Stirn, verschränkte die Arme und bemühte sich, nicht ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem weichen Gras herumzuklopfen, während er dem Gezeter von Lace, dem Ältesten im Rat der Bücherwürmer, lauschte.

Lace marschierte vor einer niedrigen, grünen Hecke hin und her, wirbelte herum, dass seine weinroten, grellbunt bestickten Roben nur so wehten, und schnaufte wie eine alte Dampflok.

„Diese ungezogenen Gören!", wütete Lace und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Und dieser idiotische neue Bibliothekar kann sich nicht durchsetzen! Wenn es so weiter geht, kippen diese verfluchten kleinen Kröten noch ihren verdammten Kürbissaft über den Büchern aus! Die haben ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, was für eine Heidenarbeit es ist, Saftflecken aus den Seiten zu bekommen!"

Interessiert beobachtete Enrico, wie Laces Gesicht sich dunkelrot färbte. Der alte Bücherwurm hatte offenbar ein ziemliches Problem mit seinem Blutdruck.

Lace wütete weiter.

Ein leises Seufzen erklang neben Enrico. Madelaine, seine langjährige Freundin und Beschützerin, verdrehte die Augen, als er zu ihr hochsah. „Ich glaube, wenn er sich weiterhin wegen jedem Klecks so aufregt, brauchen wir in einem halben Jahr einen neuen Ältesten", murmelte Madelaine mit einem spöttischen kleinen Grinsen.

Enrico spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich hoben. Gerade, als er dazu ansetzte, Madelaine eine Antwort zuzuflüstern, wirbelte Lace herum und starrte dem grinsenden, jungen Bücherwurm ins Gesicht.

„_Enrico_", zischte er und presste sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Du findest das also komisch? Fein! Dann wirst du dich um die Bücher in den drei Regalböden kümmern, die von diesem grauenhaften Elphias Dodge umgeknickt, beschmutzt, misshandelt, unbrauchbar gemacht wurden! Los! Noch heute!"

Enricos Grinsen gefror auf der Stelle. Das würde ewig dauern... Er verneigte sich knapp, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte über den Rasen davon.

„Hups", flüsterte Madelaine schuldbewusst, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte. „Entschuldige."

Enrico winkte ab. „Schon gut, Madelaine." Er lächelte matt zu ihr hoch. „Immerhin müssen wir uns jetzt nicht auch noch den Rest seines Gezeters anhören."

Madelaine nickte, aber Carlos, Enricos zweiter Beschützer, schnaubte abfällig, als er ebenfalls zu ihnen aufschloss. „Dafür müssen wir jetzt in die Verbotene Abteilung. Vielen lieben Dank auch."

Madelaine sah Carlos finster an. „Und? Verbotene Abteilung ist gut. Da ist nie viel los, das wird eine einfache Aufgabe für uns. Enrico ist derjenige, der den Löwenanteil leisten muss."

Carlos brummelte etwas in sich hinein, das Enrico nicht verstand. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nachzufragen. Carlos würde nur noch mehr nörgeln, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht gerade aß oder schlief...

Wortlos machten die drei Bücherwürmer sich auf den Weg zum Portal, das sie in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts bringen würde.

* * *

Gefühlte zehn Stunden später waren die Bücher in den besagten drei Regalböden wieder in allerbestem Zustand. Enrico war doch recht stolz auf seine Arbeit. Er wusste, dass er einer der talentiertesten Restauratoren der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte war. Allerdings war ihm auch bewusst, dass er noch jung und unerfahren war. Deshalb hatte man ihm zwei erfahrene Beschützer zur Seite gestellt, die abgebrühte Madelaine und den... was war der passende Ausdruck? Ach ja, den _verbrauchten_ Carlos.

Enrico hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange Carlos den Job als Beschützer schon machte, aber seinen zahlreichen Narben nach zu schließen, war er schon sehr lange dabei. Andauernd nörgelte er und wünschte sich seinen Ruhestand herbei.

Enrico schüttelte den Kopf, während er ein letztes Mal die Fadenbindung in „Gar böse Zauberey" überprüfte. Er schauderte. In diesem Buch fühlte er sich verdammt unwohl. Und er sah, dass es seinen Beschützern ebenso ging.

Madelaine trippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Hast du es?"

Er nickte knapp. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie dieses Buch außerhalb der Materialitätsebene ist", murmelte er und ließ unbehaglich die Schultern kreisen.

Seine Beschützerin verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Glaub mir, es gibt Bücher, die willst du auf der Textebene gar nicht kennen lernen."

„Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir von hier verschwinden", merkte Enrico an. Kopfschüttelnd sah er sich noch einmal um. Auch wenn die Fäden alle wieder straff an ihrem Platz saßen, die eingerissenen Seiten repariert waren und die Tinte leserlich war – das Buch machte immer noch einen schmierigen Eindruck. Schmierig und dunkel und widerwärtig.

„Herrje, ich frage mich, was dieser Elphias Dodge mit so einem Buch wollte", grummelte Madelaine. „Das ist doch so ein kleiner, unsicherer Junge..."

Carlos zuckte verächtlich mit den Schultern. „Es sind doch immer die unsicheren Kleinen, die sich profilieren wollen." Er warf dem kleinen Enrico einen vielsagenden Blick zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Enrico spürte einen Stich Wut. Ja, er war klein. Und ja, er wollte seine Arbeit gut machen. War das ein Verbrechen? Musste jeder so abgestumpft sein wie Carlos?

Er machte einen Schritt auf Carlos zu, der ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte. Dann spürte er, dass Madelaine ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Lass es gut sein, Enrico. Carlos ist alt, müde und hat schon zu viel gesehen."

Der junge Bücherwurm schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Ach ja? Dann schadet es ja nicht, wenn er noch ein kleines bisschen mehr sieht, oder? Los, wir gehen raus und sehen uns noch die Einbände an!"

Carlos grinste ihn höhnisch an und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust. „Tun wir das? Das glaube ich nicht. Du traust dich ohne uns sowieso nicht da raus. Und ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und schlafen gehen. Du kannst es ja alleine probieren, mein Kleiner."

Enrico war sauer. Andauernd fand Carols etwas zum Rummosern. Und Enrico war es leid, von allen wie ein unmündiges, feiges kleines Würmchen behandelt zu werden, das Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten hatte.

Ohne sich nach den anderen umzusehen, wandte er sich ab und verließ „Gar böse Zauberey", während Madelaine hinter ihm dazu ansetzte, Carlos anzufauchen.

* * *

Enrico schluckte nervös. Er vergaß jedes Mal, wie klein man sich fühlte, wenn man in Würmchengestalt außerhalb der Buchwelt unterwegs war. Wie ungeschickt man sich bewegte, so ohne Arme und Beine. Wie langsam man war.

Wie verwundbar.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Verbotene Abteilung war in Dunkelheit getaucht, es herrschte beinahe absolute Stille.

Enrico atmete tief durch. Er empfand den Geruch nach Staub und alten Büchern als beruhigend. Die Stille bedeutete Sicherheit. Er war allein. Niemand war da, um seine Verwundbarkeit auszunutzen...

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag.

Dafür wurde etwas anderes in ihm geweckt – Neugierde.

Enrico legte den Kopf schief. Die Welt hier roch ganz anders als seine eigene. Die frische, sauerstoffreiche Luft seiner Heimat, seines immergrünen Gartens schmeckte ganz anders.

Er war noch jung. Seine Ausbildung hatte er gerade erst beendet und daher war er noch nicht oft in der Welt der Menschen gewesen. Seine kurzen Ausflüge aus der Buchwelt heraus hatten immer in hektischer Atmosphäre stattgefunden. Raus, Umgebung sichern, Bücher begutachten, auf jedes Geräusch achten, schnell zurück in Sicherheit.

Jetzt hatte er endlich Zeit, sich umzusehen. Der Regalboden, in dem er saß, war staubig. Wenn er loskroch, würde er eine saubere Spur hinter sich herziehen. Aber wie staubig er selber danach sein würde? Er lachte lautlos in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, wie seine schwarze Robe wohl aussehen würde, wenn er in die Buchwelt zurückkehrte...

Da er als Wurm keine Schultern hatte, konnte er auch nicht damit zucken, also schlenkerte er einfach mit den Fühlern. Egal. Er mochte Schwarz ohnehin nicht. Da waren auch ein paar mausbraune Staubschlieren eine Verbesserung.

Eine Weile saß Enrico einfach nur da und genoss die Stille. Seine Wut auf Carlos verflog langsam wieder und er beruhigte sich. Ihm gefiel sein Ausflug. Und wenn der alte Bücherwurm zu blind, zu feige oder zu doof war, sich an der nächtlichen Stille einer Bibliothek zu erfreuen, dann konnte er, Enrico, ihm auch nicht mehr helfen.

Unvermittelt verzogen sich draußen ein paar Wolken und das Licht des Mondes fiel auf den Boden der Bibliothek.

_Der Mond..._

Enrico kannte den Mond nicht wirklich. Sicher, er war schon in der Textebene von Büchern gewesen und hatte dort Monde gesehen, rote Monde, volle Monde, Sichelmonde, Monde aus Käse, bewohnte Monde, aber er hatte nie den echten Mond der Menschenwelt gesehen. In der Buchwelt gab es nachts zwar endlos viele Sterne, aber keinen Mond...

Er kroch ein bisschen näher an den Rand des Regalbodens heran, um einen Blick durch das Fenster an den nächtlichen Himmel werfen zu können.

Ihm stand der Mund offen, als er die silbrige Sichel am Himmel sah. _Wunderschön..._ Fasziniert kroch er noch näher an den Rand des Regalbretts.

„WO STECKT DER VERRÜCKTE KLEINE WURM?"

Carlos Stimme ertönte so unvermittelt und so laut hinter ihm, dass Enrico fürchterlich erschrak. Er rollte sich instinktiv zu einer Kugel zusammen, doch da er so nah am Rand des Regals war, verlor er dadurch den Halt...

Er hörte noch, wie Madelaine „_NEIN!"_ schrie, aber dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

* * *

Ihm tat alles weh. Er hatte den Eindruck, irgendwer hätte ihn einmal gepackt, langgezogen, ihm die Fühler verknotet, ihn quer durch eine der Buchshecken in seinem Zuhause gezerrt und dann zur Krönung noch weichgeklopft.

Kurz gesagt: Er fühlte sich grauenhaft.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass er Glück hatte, noch am Leben zu sein. Er war auf einem ausgetretenen, aber trotzdem noch einigermaßen weichen Läufer aufgeschlagen. Das hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Enrico schloss die Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich darauf, einfach weiterzuatmen, bis das Brennen in seinen Lungen nachließ. Benebelt fragte er sich, ob er in Würmchengestalt überhaupt Lungen hatte... Bücherwurmanatomie hatte ihn nie sonderlich interessiert...

Entschlossen schüttelte er diese wirren Gedanken ab. Er biss die Zähne zusammen (die hatte er in der Tat) und hob den Kopf. Er sah hinauf, und hinauf und hinauf, immer weiter nach oben, bis er in weiter Ferne zwei Bücherwurmköpfe mit Fühlern sah, die aus einem Regalboden schauten.

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Von _da oben_ war er runtergefallen? Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass er nicht zu Mus geworden war...

„Ich bin hier!", versuchte er, zu rufen, aber seine Stimme klang dünn und kraftlos. Er schluckte, dann versuchte er es noch einmal. „Hier unten! Ich bin hier!"

Angestrengt spähte er nach oben. Zu seinem Entsetzen schüttelte einer der beiden Bücherwürmer den Kopf, dann verschwand der besagte Kopf.

„Nein! Ich bin hier unten! Ich lebe noch, verdammt noch mal!", keuchte Enrico mit immer noch schwacher Stimme.

Der zweite Bücherwurmkopf blieb noch ein bisschen länger, aber dann verschwand auch er.

„Nein", flüsterte Enrico. „Ich lebe. Ich bin hier unten. Verdammt, Madelaine, so schnell darfst du mich nicht aufgeben." Dass Carlos sich nicht weiter um sein Schicksal scherte, war ihm klar, da machte er sich keine Illusionen.

Plötzlich dachte Enrico sich, dass die beiden sicherlich auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Immerhin... ja, natürlich. Sie waren sicherlich auf dem Weg. Sie mussten sich schließlich vergewissern, ob er noch lebte... oder seine Leiche bergen, wenn nicht...

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass man noch nie die Leiche eines Bücherwurmes zurückgebracht hatte... aber egal. Sie mussten auf jeden Fall überprüfen, ob er noch lebte. Von dort oben hatten sie seine zaghaften, schwachen Bewegungen sicherlich nicht gesehen.

Fest überzeugt davon, dass ihm bald jemand zu Hilfe kommen würde, fasste Enrico neuen Mut. Er dachte nach. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass mitten in der Nacht jemand durch die Verbotene Abteilung lief, aber möglich wäre es. Da sollte er nicht mitten im Weg auf einem Läufer herumliegen.

Wieder biss der junge Bücherwurm die Zähne zusammen, dann raffte er sich auf und robbte auf das Regal zu, aus dem er gefallen war. Dort würden Madelaine und Carlos sicher zuerst nach ihm suchen. Und er war aus dem Weg, für den Fall, dass doch irgendwelche Füße seine Existenz bedrohten.

Enrico ging unter dem Regal in Deckung. Dort war es natürlich noch staubiger als auf einem der Regalböden, aber seine Robe war im Moment seine geringste Sorge. Er rollte sich unter dem Regal zu einer Kugel zusammen, ächzte dabei leise vor Schmerz und wartete.

* * *

Nach einer Weile – Enrico kam es vor wie Stunden –, grübelte er, warum seine beiden Beschützer so lange brauchten, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Soooo weit war es nun auch nicht bis zu ihm und Bücherwürmer konnten sich mit einer wirklich erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit durch Bücher bewegen, wenn es sein musste. Er hob den Kopf und strengte sein Gehör an. Vielleicht suchten sie ihn ja, riefen nach ihm... Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er, obwohl er _unter_ dem Regalboden saß, doch einiges an Kopffreiheit hatte.

Er riss die Augen auf. „Nein", stammelte er. „Nein, nein, _nein._ Das ist unmöglich. Das darf nicht sein..."

Hektisch robbte er unter dem Regal hervor. Als er davor saß, fiel ihm schlagartig auf, dass er viel zu klein war, um vom Boden aus auch nur in den untersten Regalboden zu gelangen – egal, wie sehr er sich streckte. Er war nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein Buch zu erreichen. Er konnte nicht in die Buchwelt zurück.

Tränen traten dem jungen Bücherwurm in die Augen. Er war verloren.

* * *

Seine Bemühungen, ein Bücherregal zu finden, das nicht auf knubbeligen, runden Füßen stand, waren nur noch halbherzig. Seit ihm klar geworden war, dass er es nicht mehr in das Regal schaffen würde, aus dem er gefallen war, durchrobbte er die Bibliothek und suchte. Er wusste inzwischen, dass die Regale in dieser Bibliothek einheitlich gestaltet waren. Sie standen alle auf knubbeligen, runden Füßen. Verdammte, knubblelige, runde Füße.

Beinahe hätte Enrico freudlos vor sich hin gekichert. Da überlebte er einen eigentlich tödlichen Sturz aus einem Regal, weil er zufälligerweise auf einem ausgetretenen, orientalischen, leider nicht fliegenden Teppich gelandet war, nur um in der Welt der Menschen festzusitzen und dort höchstwahrscheinlich zu verhungern. Oder plattgetreten zu werden. Oder von den vielen Katzen, die in Hogwarts lebten, gefressen. Oder...

Er schauderte und verbot sich, länger daran zu denken.

* * *

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Enrico zusammengerollt und mit knurrendem Magen unter einem Bücherregal in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Zur Mittagszeit wurde es in der Bibliothek beinahe unerträglich laut, als dutzende Schüler hereinströmten. Der Boden bebte von ihren Schritten.

Enrico war heilfroh, dass er in der Verbotenen Abteilung saß, wo weniger los. Trotzdem machte der ganze Radau ihm eine Heidenangst, und zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben war er geneigt, dem Ältesten Lace Recht zu geben, wenn dieser den neuen Bibliothekar als unfähigen Idioten beschimpfte, dem die Schüler auf der Nase herumtanzten.

Am Nachmittag war etwas Ruhe eingekehrt, weil die meisten Schüler wieder zurück in den Unterricht mussten, aber dafür war Enrico gezwungen, sich ein neues Versteck zu suchen – unter seinem Regal war eine dicke, fette Spinne aufgetaucht, die ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ihn zu verspeisen, obwohl er genauso groß war wie sie.

Offenbar hatte er in Würmchengestalt auch Nebennieren, denn das, was da durch seinen Körper geströmt war und ihn alle Schmerzen hatte vergessen lassen, konnte nichts anderes als reinstes Adrenalin gewesen sein.

Es war ihm gelungen, der Spinne mit einem gezielten Schlag seines Fühlers in die Augen zu stechen, ihr ins Bein zu beißen und sie schließlich mit einem kräftigen Schubs auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Dann hatte er sie noch eine Weile angeschrieen, einfach, weil er in einer verkorksten Lage steckte, das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschte, und er jemanden zum Anschreien brauchte.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl auch einen recht guten Beschützer abgegeben hätte, wenn er nur etwas größer wäre.

Danach fühlte er sich zwar kurzfristig besser, doch als die Spinne dazu ansetzte, sich wieder umzudrehen, suchte er sich doch lieber ein neues Versteck.

* * *

In der Nacht war es wieder still in der Verbotenen Abteilung, wenn man einmal von Enricos knurrendem Magen absah.

Der junge Restaurator dachte grimmig darüber nach, was er wohl noch tun konnte, um in seine Welt zurückzukehren. Sicher, er könnte versuchen, einen der Menschen, die hier ein- und ausgingen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber der Plan barg ein verdammt großes Risiko, nach hinten loszugehen. Wer würde schon einem Bücherwurm in ein Buch helfen, wenn man sie doch im Allgemeinen für Schädlinge hielt?

Enrico grübelte, warum bisher niemand mit diesem Vorurteil aufgeräumt hatte. Aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort. Dazu müsste man ja in Kontakt mit Menschen treten, und das endete in acht von zehn Fällen tödlich. Außerdem würden die Menschen nur noch wenige auf ihre Bücher achten, wenn sie wüssten, dass die Bücherwürmer sie wieder reparierten.

* * *

Während in der Verbotenen Abteilung ein kleiner Bücherwurm hungrig und verloren und auch hoffnungslos auf Rettung wartete, schlug im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors ein junger, äußerst talentierter Zauberer die verhassten Bettvorhänge beiseite, stand beinahe lautlos auf und zog sich an. Nach einem kurzen Zögern steckte er noch die Papiertüte mit den kandierten Zitronenstückchen ein, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag, dann verließ er den Schlafsaal lautlos wie ein Schatten.

* * *

Enrico war wohl eingenickt, denn als er das Beben von Schritten, die in seine Nähe kamen, spürte, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wer sollte um diese Zeit in die Bibliothek kommen?

Neugierig kroch er ein Stück näher an den Rand des Regals heran, unter dem er sich versteckt hielt. Er sah, wie ein Knabe umsichtig einen Schritt über die Kordel machte, die die Verbotenen Abteilung vom Rest der Bibliothek abtrennte.

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf beobachtete Enrico wie der Junge – der vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre alt war –, das Licht seines Zauberstabes mit der Hand dämpfte, während er die Regalreihen abschritt.

„Wo ist es denn, wo ist es denn", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das kastanienbraune Haar. „Ah, da bist du ja."

Fassungslos sah Enrico zu, wie der Junge ein Buch aus dem Regal zog, kurz ein Wort murmelte, das Enrico nicht verstand, und das Buch dann öffnete. Das Aberwitzige war: Das Buch schrie nicht. Enrico wusste von den Zaubern, die auf den Büchern lagen, um zu verhindern, dass Schüler unbefugt darin lasen... aber... aber dieses Bürschchen hatte den Zauber gerade lässig entfernt, beinahe so, wie Enrico nervige Staubflocken aus seinen Fühlern schüttelte.

Der Junge ließ sich auf dem Boden vor dem Regal nieder, legte sich das Buch auf den Schoß und zog eine hellbraune Papiertüte aus seinem Umhang. Er öffnete sie mit einer Hand, hielt mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab, um die Seiten des Buches zu beleuchten, und fing an, zu lesen.

Enrico bemühte sich, leise zu sein, während er langsam näher an den nächtlichen Bibliotheksbesucher herankroch. Er wollte wissen, was der Junge eigentlich las... und, wer er war, wenn Enrico schon einmal dabei war. _Ich habe im Moment sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun_, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Als er schließlich nahe genug an dem Jungen war, um den Titel des Buches zu erkennen – „Fuerchterlich furchtsame Flueche und Ferzauberungen" –, stieg ihm plötzlich ein ganz köstlicher, süß-säuerlicher, zitroniger Duft in die Nase, der von der Papiertüte des Jungen ausging.

Ehe Enrico sich versah, gab sein Magen ein tiefes, röhrendes Grollen von sich. Enrico schloss entsetzt die Augen.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fuhr zusammen, als er urplötzlich ein leises Knurren hörte.

Verdammt, er war doch wohl nicht erwischt worden, wie er in der Verbotenen Abteilung... er wollte die Flüche ja nicht anwenden. Er wollte nur wissen, was sie genau _taten..._ immerhin hatte sein Vater damals angeblich einige von diesen Flüchen angewandt, als... er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Albus sah sich aufmerksam um, doch er bemerkte niemanden in der Bibliothek. Offenbar war er alleine... Merlin allein wusste, was er da gehört hatte...

Gerade, als er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwenden wollte, ertönte das Knurren wieder.

Albus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Gehör. Das Knurren kam von unten. Aus der Nähe seines Fußes.

Albus schlug das Buch zu und ließ sich platt auf den Bauch fallen, um unter das Bücherregal zu spähen, vor dem er saß. Als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm, zielte er mit dem Zauberstab darauf...

„Bitte nicht", hörte er eine piepsige Stimme.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, dass das, was er da bedrohte, ein kleines, grünes Würmchen mit verknicktem Fühler war.

* * *

„Komm raus, du", forderte der Junge ihn leise auf. „Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nichts." Die blauen Augen blitzten Enrico ermutigend an.

Enrico dachte nur kurz darüber nach. Er war also doch erwischt worden. Dann konnte er sich auch zeigen und die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen. Was auch immer mit ihm geschehen mochte...

Langsam robbte er unter dem Bücherregal hervor, bis er schließlich vor dem Jungen saß, der lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag, das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt hatte und ihn neugierig betrachtete, während sein Zauberstab hinter seinem Ohr klemmte und das ganze Szenario beleuchtete.

Enricos Magen knurrte schon wieder. „Äh... hallo", sagte er verlegen, um das Grollen zu übertönen.

„Guten Abend", sagte der Junge mit den blauen Augen und sah ihn über die Nase an. „Was machst du denn da unten?"

Die Frage klang so freundlich, dass Enrico wirklich antwortete. „Ich bin aus dem Bücherregal gefallen."

Der Junge wandte den Kopf und sah nach oben. „Oh weia. Ist dir was passiert?"

Enrico war völlig überrascht. Freundlich? Seit wann waren Menschen freundlich? Lace erzählte ihnen doch immer, dass die Menschen gnadenlose Killer waren, und wetterte, dass sie Bücher verschmutzten, verknickten, bekleckerten und und und.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich hab nur ein paar Prellungen", antwortete Enrico schließlich. Gegen Ende des Satzes wurde er lauter, weil seine vermaledeiter Magen einfach keine Ruhe gab.

Sein Gegenüber bemerkte es natürlich. „Hast du Hunger? Magst du kandierte Zitronen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, steckte der Junge seine Hand in die Papiertüte und zog ein kleines Stückchen Zitrone heraus. „Hier, probier das mal."

Enrico war so ausgehungert, dass er völlig vergaß, dass er jemals etwas wie Manieren besessen hatte. Als der Junge ihm das Stück Zitrone hinhielt, biss er sofort hinein, schluckte das Stück kandierte Frucht hinunter, ohne auch nur zu kauen, und hörte erst auf, zu essen, als der Junge seine Hand mit einem warnenden „Pass auf, das ist mein Finger!", zurückzog.

„Entschuldigung", meinte Enrico verlegen und bemühte sich, ein Rülpsen zu unterdrücken.

„Hier, du kannst gerne noch ein Stück haben", sagte der Junge mit einem Grinsen und hielt Enrico noch ein Stückchen der gelben Süßigkeit hin.

Diesmal aß Enrico gesitteter. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Das schmeckte himmlisch! Einfach nur himmlisch!

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", setzte der Junge leise an und legte das Kinn auf seinen verschränkten Armen ab.

Enrico leckte sich die Lippen und nickte. „Sicher."

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein... aber was _bist_ du eigentlich?"

Enrico zögerte. „Zuerst einmal: Egal, was du gehört oder gelesen hast: Wir sind keine Schädlinge! Wir haben noch nie ein Buch zerstört oder angenagt oder auch nur schief angesehen! Ich würde mir eher einen Knoten in den Fühler machen, als einem Buch Schaden zuzufügen! Wir sind..."

„Bücherwürmer?", fragte der Junge und seine Augen blitzten fasziniert. „Bei Merlins Unterhosen... wow."

Enrico nickte. „Ich bin Enrico", stellte er sich vor, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Albus", erwiderte der Junge. Er neigte den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite. „Wenn ihr keine Bücher zerstört... was macht ihr dann?"

„Wir restaurieren sie", meinte Enrico und schielte möglichst unauffällig auf die Papiertüte.

Albus bemerkte seinen Blick trotzdem. „Na schön, du bekommst noch ein Stück. Aber sag mal, wie lange bist du schon hier? Du bist ja echt hungrig."

Enrico nagte an der Zitrone, die Albus ihm reichte, und erzählte dabei nuschelnd und mit vollem Mund, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Und... wie restauriert ihr Bücher? Mit Magie?", wollte Albus wissen und genehmigte sich selber auch noch ein Stück kandierte Zitrone.

Enrico schlenkerte mit dem gesunden Fühler. „Von Hand, mit Magie, je nachdem, was gerade anfällt. Wenn sich zum Beispiel eine Fadenbindung löst, flicken wir den Fanden mit unserer ureigenen Magie wieder, aber festzurren müssen wir ihn von Hand."

„Von Hand?", echote Albus und hob die Brauen. „Meinst du das wörtlich?"

Schnell erklärte Enrico seinem neuen Menschenfreund, was es mit der Würmchengestalt auf sich hatte. Er sah, dass sein Gegenüber regelrecht begeistert war.

„Und wie... wie macht ihr das? Wenn ihr in einem Buch seid... wie sieht das da aus? Seht ihr dann einfach das Pergament, Papier oder was auch immer?"

Enrico lachte leise auf. „Interessiert dich das wirklich so sehr?"

Albus nickte. „Aber sicher. Ihr wohnt in einem Garten, restauriert Bücher... und müsst, wenn ihr eure Welt verlasst, als Würmer durch die Gegend kriechen... du musst schon zugeben, dass ihr interessant seid!"

Enrico grinste geschmeichelt. „Ok... in der Buchwelt gibt es zwei Ebenen, neben unserem Garten. Im Garten halten wir uns auf, wenn wir gerade keine Bücher restaurieren. Dann gibt es die Materialitätsebene in Büchern. Darin sind wir in der Lage, die Seiten zu sehen, die Bindung, die Leimung, die Fäden, die Stockflecken und das Ungeziefer. Verstehst du das soweit?"

Albus nickte mit einem schelmischen, halbwegs versteckten Grinsen, das Enrico nicht recht deuten konnte. „Jaah, ich kann dir folgen."

„Gut. Dann gibt es noch die Textebene. Darin sehen wir, was in dem Buch beschrieben wird. Wenn du also eine..."

„...Landschaftsbeschreibung in einem Jane Austen Roman hast", unterbrach Albus ihn mit Begeisterung in der Stimme, „dann stehst du in eben dieser Landschaft!"

Enrico stand der Mund offen. „Du kennst die Jane Austen Romane?"

Albus lachte leise. „Ich _liebe _sie. Es gibt nichts Schöneres."

„Ähm, ja, ganz nett", meinte Enrico geistesabwesend und beäugte Albus neugierig. Der Junge las Muggelliteratur? Mochte sie sogar? Enrico stellte fest, dass er seine vorgefasste Meinung von Menschen alle drei Minuten über den Haufen werfen und revidieren musste.

„Kannst du mich mal mitnehmen?", fragte Albus ihn in diesem Augenblick. „In die Geschichten aus _Tausendundeiner Nacht_ zum Beispiel. Das wäre toll... der sprichwörtliche fliegende Teppich ins Reich der Fantasie..."

Obwohl er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sein Kiefer noch weiter absacken konnte, tat dieser genau das. Albus kannte auch noch Büchersprichwörter? Und die Geschichten aus _Tausendundeiner Nacht_? „Ähm... ich weiß nicht. Unser Ältester ist ein ziemlicher Menschenhasser", erklärte Enrico vorsichtig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du da gut ankämst. Außerdem...", er verstummte und schluckte trocken. „Außerdem sitze ich hier gerade fest." In den letzten Minuten hatte er doch tatsächlich die Glanzleistung vollbracht, zu verdrängen, in welcher Bredouille er steckte.

Albus runzelte die Stirn und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem kleinen Enrico und dem untersten Regalboden hin und her wandern. „Oh ja. Hab ich nicht bedacht. Ich nehme an, wenn du in einem Regal bist, kommst du wieder in deine Welt?"

Enrico nickte schlicht.

Albus lächelte ihn an. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Ich kann dich wieder ins Regal heben, wenn du möchtest."

Erleichterung durchströmte Enrico. „Das würdest du tun? _Ehrlich?_"

Der junge Zauberer lachte. „Aber sicher doch. Ist überhaupt kein Problem für mich. Und wenn du dann wieder nach Hause kommst... aber, sag mal: Könnten wir uns hier vielleicht noch einmal treffen? Ich meine, die Welt, aus der du kommst, ist so faszinierend, und du hast mir sicher noch nicht alles erzählt..."

Albus sah so aufgekratzt und begeistert aus bei dem Gedanken, mehr über die Buchwelt zu erfahren, dass Enrico davon angesteckt wurde. Im Gegenzug konnte er vielleicht einiges über die Menschenwelt erfahren...

„Einverstanden", nickte der kleine, grüne Bücherwurm. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du vorerst niemandem von uns erzählst. Wir sind... bisher schließlich auch immer im Verborgenen aktiv gewesen."

Sofort nickte Albus. „Sicher halte ich den Mund. Na dann komm, sehen wir zu, dass wir beide wieder dahin kommen, wo wir hingehören. Sonst werde ich noch in meinem Schlafsaal vermisst. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich daran Schuld sein möchte, wenn Gryffindor wieder Punkte verliert..."

Er hielt Enrico die flache Hand hin, sodass der Bücherwurm darauf kriechen konnte.

Enrico zögerte nur für einen kurzen Moment, in dem er Albus in die Augen sah. Der Junge schien ihn regelrecht zu beschwören, ihm zu vertrauen.

Und das tat Enrico auch.

Ein paar Sekunden später saß Enrico wieder in dem Regal.

* * *

Albus sah dem Bücherwurm an, wie erleichtert er war, wieder in einem Regal zu sein. Das konnte er ganz gut nachvollziehen – der kleine Kerl musste auf dem Boden der Bibliothek Todesängste ausgestanden haben.

„Morgen Nacht wieder hier?", fragte Albus Enrico noch einmal.

Der Bücherwurm nickte. „Könntest... könntest du wieder ein paar kandierte Zitronen mitbringen?"

Albus lachte laut auf. „Aber sicher! Wir sehen uns morgen!" Damit wandte er sich um, räumte „Fuerchterlich furchtsame Flueche und Ferzauberungen" wieder in das Regal und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Jungenschlafsaal und zu den verhassten Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes.

* * *

Enrico wünschte sich, seine Rückkehr in die Buchwelt wäre etwas glorreicher. Doch anstatt mit wehenden Roben und flammendem Blick durch das Portal zu rauschen, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte, humpelte er durch den Torbogen und musste sich erst einmal an der steinernen Einfassung abstützen, weil seine Knie vor Erschöpfung schlotterten.

Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Rückkehr erklären sollte, ohne Albus dabei zu erwähnen, aber das war ihm im Augenblick herzlich egal. Er hatte gute Lust, sich offen zu seiner Freundschaft zu einem Menschen zu bekennen – zumal der Junge eindeutig etwas Besonderes war. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Und wenn Lace sich darüber noch mehr aufregte, bitteschön!

Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte ja später vor Müdigkeit zusammenbrechen, da hatte er eigentlich nichts dagegen, aber zuerst musste er Madelaine und Carlos finden und ihnen – zumindest Carlos – gehörig den Kopf waschen.

Er ächzte, als er sein verletztes Bein belastete, aber das verstärkte seine Entschlossenheit nur. Wankend, aber unaufhaltsam machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Schaltzentrale, zurück in den Garten.

* * *

Carlos und Madelaine saßen beieinander auf einer steinernen Bank im Garten. Die anderen Bücherwürmer ließen sie in Ruhe. Es war nie leicht, wenn man seinen Schützling verlor. Alle konnten sehen, dass zumindest Madelaine schwer getroffen war und aufs Heftigste um Enrico trauerte. Wenn sie nicht gerade in Weinkrämpfe ausbrach, saß sie apathisch auf ihrem Platz und reagierte nicht, wenn man sie ansprach.

Carlos wurde zwar von leichten Schuldgefühlen geplagt, aber er wusste, dass sich das wieder legen würde. Enrico war nicht der erste Bücherwurm, der bei der Arbeit ins Gras biss. Was musste der kleine Klugscheißer auch so nahe an den Rand des Regals kriechen?

„Hallo Carlos. Hallo Madelaine", hörte er plötzlich eine leise, piepsige Stimme hinter sich. Er schloss die Augen.

ENDE

**Dank: **MissNorris fürs Betalesen – riesengroßes Dankeschön! Wenn noch Fehler drin sein sollten, sind das selbstredend meine.

Irm63 für den Begriff „Bookworm's Bookwormworld", den ich jetzt, da ich ein weitere Geschichte zur Buchwelt geschrieben habe, auch verwenden darf.

**Anmerkung**: Das Zitat „Bücher sind fliegende Teppiche ins Reich der Fantasie" stammt von James Daniel. Es gehört mir nicht, ich borge es mir nur aus. Und muss gleich darauf gestehen, dass das Zitat noch nicht so alt sein kann, wie ich es hier aussehen lasse. Nach meinen Informationen ist James Daniel nämlich erst 1981 geboren – aber es passte eben so gut. Bitte, die künstlerische Freiheit meinerseits zu verzeihen.


End file.
